Shiva
Portrayed by Mohit Raina, Shiva is the main character of Devon ke Dev...Mahadev. As the God of Destruction or Transformation, he is the third member of the Trimurti, and is also known as Mahadev, which means the great God. While he was originally a hermit by nature, he begins the life of a householder upon his marriage to Sati, who is the human incarnation of his eternal consort - the Goddess Adi Shakti. Upon her tragic untimely death, he was so devastated that he reverted back to renouncing all worldly relations, and resumes the life of a hermit. Fortunately, he was later reunited with Adi Shakti, who adopted a new human reincarnation in the form of Parvati. As a member of the divine trio of Trimurti, Shiva is extremely powerful and is equivalent to Vishnu in terms of Strength, combat skills & prowess. Though Vishnu and Shiva share a simultaneous Devotee-Lord interrelationship, yet neither can win against each other in a war that can last upto eternity. His relationship with Vishnu seems to improve over time. Appearance Shiva is depicted to be a tall, powerfully-built, and extremely handsome man, with long matted dark hair and perfect fair skin. He is always seen wearing tiger skins, and is adorned with ornaments of rudraksha. He also bears the crescent moon (which symbolises Chandra, the God of the Moon) on his head, and is often shown carrying his trident in his right hand. Powers As a member of the Trimurti and the God of Destruction, Shiva is powerful beyond imagination. Only Lord Narayan has the capacity to stand up to his strength and valour. Examples of his formidable awe-inspiring abilities include: * Immortality: As a God, Shiva will never grow old or die. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Shiva has an infinite amount of knowledge about all things within and beyond the entire universe. He is also able to see the past, present, and the future, and hence could be known as "Trikaldarshi". *'Teleportation:' Shiva has the power of teleportation, which allows him to transport himself and others instantaneously from one location to another. *'Pyrokinesis:' Shiva has the power to create and manipulate at will, which serves as one of his primary means of offense. *'Wish Granting/Boon Bestowing:' Shiva has the power to grant the wishes of his devotees, and therefore whoever prays to him never leaves empty-handed. His wish-granting powers were so potent that he was even able to break the laws of nature - he did not allow Yama to take Markandeya, freeing the latter from death itself as well as giving him the mantra (Maha Mrityunjaya Mantra) to help others fend off death, and he also once granted Tarkasur the boon that he could only killed by Shiva's son. *'Size-Manipulation: '''Shiva has the power to manipulate his size. On one occasion, he became as huge as the galaxy in his rage to destroy Daksh. He also increased his size during the Deva-Asura War. *'Battle Prowess:' Shiva is an extremely skilled, formidable, and experienced warrior. Avatars *'Veerbhadra': He was born when Shiva grabbed a lock of his matted hair and dashed it to the ground in anger after Sati's death. Virabhadra then destroyed Daksh's yajna (fire sacrifice) and severed Daksh's head as per Shiva's instructions. *'Kal Bhairav''': He was formed for protecting the Shakti Peethas. Each Shakti Peeth has one Bhairav and he protects it and also the devotee who visit it. ---- Shiv & Sati (2).jpg Shiva's Smile.jpg Shiva.JPG Shiv.JPG Devon Ke Dev,Mahadev.jpg Mahadev 1st pic released.jpg Lifeok mahadev.jpg Shiva smiling.jpg Angry,Sad n a bit Annoyed.jpg So much pain n so sad.jpg In Satiz Garden.jpg 578133_340350862704258_1926832602_n.jpg Devon_Ke_Dev_Mahadev_11th_January_20121.jpg Mahashivratri.jpg 536953_430721427005831_707485131_n.jpg Category:Cast Category:Characters